Jealous Dauntless Initiation
by Divergent44
Summary: This story is about Dauntless Initiation with Instructors Four/Tobias and Six/Tris. Obviously war has not occurred, and Will is alive along with Marlene. (Al, however, is dead.) FOURTRIS fluff! Also, a boy initiate has an eye on Tris and a girl initiate has an eye on Four! How will this play out? Read to find out! (One truth or dare game may be included.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

**Tris POV:**

I wake up in Tobias's apartment; his arms snaked around my waist. I carefully slip myself from his warm hold and walk into the bathroom to get ready for initiation. As I glance at the clock, it reads 6:30. In roughly 2 hours, the new initiates will be here. My full-time job is at the tattoo parlor with Tori, but I also train the initiates when the time of year comes around. This is my first time training initiates, and I'll be training the transfers with Tobias. Christina and Will got the Dauntless Born. I peel off Tobias's large shirt, which serves as a decent dress, and I step into the warm shower. My skin tingles as the warm water engulfs me. When I come out of the shower and wrap myself in a lengthy towel, I mentally curse myself. I had forgotten to bring my clothes in with me to the bathroom. Hoping that Tobias was still asleep, I tiptoed outside, self-conscious of the towel covering my body. Listening for his snores and successfully hearing them, I hummed lightly in the crisp morning air. Just as I opened the door to my wardrobe, I heard muted steps and a fazed Tobias emerge from the bedroom. I wrapped my towel tighter around my chest as he approached.

"Morning beautiful," Tobias yawned, running a hand through his short brown hair. I blushed as I stared into his gorgeous blue eyes, falling into a loving trance. Tobias always insisted on calling me beautiful, although I was stuck at 5' 4" with small curves.

"Morning Tobias," I replied. Then he saw me wrapped in a towel and chuckled. His hand reached out to cup my chin, pulling me closer. I tingled with electricity as he leaned in for a gentle kiss. Our lips collided softly, and soon became deeper. I pulled away, gulping for air and sighing with pleasure. Then I leaned in once more, closing the space between us, and we kissed once more.

"Well, it's time to get ready now, isn't it Tobias?" I said now cold with the absence of his skin on mine.

"Yeah, we're training initiates today aren't we?" Tobias asked, wistfully.

I nodded, and pulled away to get dressed, closing the door shut as Tobias entered the bathroom. I decided to wear clothes Christina would absolutely squeal at, just to look intimidating. I picked out a tight black tank top with a low cut that showed off my ravens and a bit of my cleavage. It ended above my stomach also hugging my curves and accenting my lean muscles. Then I put on skinny black jeans held up with a dauntless belt that read EVIL in red. I brushed my long, wavy blonde hair that ended at my ribs and curled the ends slightly. A thin line of eyeliner and mascara finished my Instructor Six aura. I stood before the mirror and smiled. I didn't look all too bad. Definitely striking. I walked out as Tobias came back in with two chocolate chip muffins. He stopped at the doorway, mouth open, as he looked at me.

"God Tris, you look… hot," Tobias whispered as he set the muffins on the table and walked up to me.

**Tobias POV:**

"_God Tris, you look… hot," I whisper as I set the muffins on the table and walk up to Tris._

She blushed as I kissed her slowly. Then I pushed her up against a wall and started kissing her jaw, her collarbone, her ravens. I couldn't resist my love and desire for her, as she touched my chest and skimmed my muscles. Her slim, petite frame and the fact that she didn't know she was beautiful only made her more beautiful. She tangled her fingers in my hair as I nibbled on her ear and kissed her with a passion that I always felt around her. As she brushed her hand on my back and fingered my tattoos individually, I couldn't help but feel numb with electricity where she touched. I whispered in her ear, "I love you, Tris."

She smiled and whispered back, her hot breath against my neck, "I love you too, Tobias." I pulled back, my heart thumping loudly.

"Say it again," I said.

"I love you, Tobias." Tris repeated kissing me passionately with a lust of sweet love. I grinned and kissed her back, my hand around her waist.

_She loves me. Tris loves me._ I can't help but think as we kiss.

* * *

**If you could, please take a minute or two to write a few thoughts about this story. I will be updating soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

I break away from the kiss. The clock reads 8:20; Tris and I should head out to the net. I chuckle as Tris pouts and picks up a muffin. She nibbles the top of the muffin as I stuff the muffin into my mouth in one bite. Firmly encircling my arm around her waist, I lead her out the door. Across the Pit, Christina and Will exit their apartment.

"Hey Tris!" Christina yells and Will waves. I nod and Tris smiles.

"Hi Christina!" Tris responds.

We head to the net together. I bend down and nuzzle against her wavy blonde hair.  
"Who do you think will be the first jumper?" I whisper.

"A Dauntless Born," Tris replies. "What about you?" she asks.

"I'm betting on a Stiff," I say, grinning at the memory of pulling Tris from the net. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes framed with bright grey sparks. She grins.

"We'll see," she says as we reach the net. "Keep our relationship secret?" I nod. Above, we can hear Max give his speech to the initiates. I smile as Tris stares at my muscles. I'm glad I wore a tight V-neck black shirt today.

"Enjoying the view?" I ask. She blushes, and looks away. Then we can hear screaming as the first jumper jumps and lands on the net.

Tris offers her hand to the tall and rather muscular Erudite. "Name?" she asks.

"Charlie," he replies, winking flirtatiously at Tris while eyeing her outfit.

I burn with fury and rage. _How dare he look at my girlfriend?_ I clench my hands into tight fists and step towards him. Tris restrains me, smiling and leaning into my chest. I better watch out for this initiate.

I pull out the next initiate, who is another tall Erudite in a blue dress. She bats her eyes at me, while squeezing my hand and whispering, "You're hot." I release her hand immediately and turn to find Tris glaring at her and giving her a murderous look. She doesn't notice. "What's your name?" Tris hisses.

"I'm Alexandra," she declares, still staring at me. I just keep my eyes on Tris and watch as Charlie steps closer toward her. I barely keep myself from punching his guts out as he whispers into her ear. I lean in and hear him say, "You look good Tris." I watch as Tris frowns and pushes him away. I hold back a sigh of relief. Charlie walks back to the other initiates smiling. Bastard. You better watch out.

As all the initiates gather in a huddle, Christina speaks. "I'm Christina. That's Will, Four, and Six. Initiates, you will be divided into two groups. Transfers will be with Four and Six, and Dauntless Born will be with me and Will. Any questions?"

I survey the transfers as Christina speaks. We have five Candor, two Erudite, and two Amity. No Abnegation this year.

A Candor speaks up. "Our trainers' names are numbers?" he asks. I walk over to him and lean in close.

"Got a problem with that smart-mouth?" He trembles, staring at the floor and vigorously shakes his head. I nod and step back next to Tris.

"Dauntless Born, follow us," Will says. The Dauntless Born, a group of about 10 teens, step out of the huddle and trail behind Christina and Will.

Tris speaks. "We're going to give you a tour of the Dauntless compound before you eat dinner. Then we'll show you to your dorms."

As we start to walk along the narrow pathways of the compound, I say, "Now we'll show you the Pit. It-"

The same Candor that asked about our names speaks up. "The Pit? Clever name."

I'm about to wring his neck loose when Tris walks toward him instead. "If we wanted to listen to Candor smart-mouths, we would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from us is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" she hisses. The Candor nods and looks away. Tris walks back to me, hiding a smile.

Then we push open the double doors to expose the Pit to the transfers, revealing the Dauntless chaos. It looks exactly like a pit. The Candor mumbles, "I get it." I just shake my head.

I say, "If you'll follow us, we'll show you the chasm." We lead the initiates to the right side of the Pit, and there it is. The roaring water engulfs all else, and Tris leans against the railing.

I shout, "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

Tris and I lead the group across the Pit to join the Dauntless in the dining hall. When we walk in, the Dauntless stand to stamp their feet and shout. The initiates smile nervously and head to separate tables to eat.

* * *

**Tris POV:**

As the initiates scatter around the dining hall, Tobias and I head to our friends. Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Will sit at a table with two spots left. We sit down next to Uriah and Marlene and start on our hamburgers. "Well, how's it going guys? How are the initiates? Are they acting Dauntless yet?" Zeke asks.

Tobias responds. "Well, we had the traditional Candor smart-mouth ask questions, and Tris did a pretty good job intimidating them! Not to mention that someone tried to hit on Tris. I'm going to beat the crap out of that dude if he doesn't back off." I smiled at Tobias. Then with the recollection of the Erudite who stared at Tobias, I frowned.

"A stupid Erudite tried to hit on To- Four too. She better back off before I beat the hell out of her!" I say. Tobias chuckles along with the rest of the table.

"Man, you guys must be the smoking hot couple," Uriah says, making me blush. Marlene joins in. "You're the Dauntless prodigies after all."

I just blush harder. Tobias just says, "Yeah, beat that transfers!"

Zeke suddenly says, "Hey, why don't we have a little party tomorrow evening? Ya'll are invited. We're gonna play some truth or dare as well, until at least one person is naked. Cool?"

We all nod. The rest of dinner passes by uneventfully, filled with gossip and jokes. Then Tobias and I stand. "We have to show the transfers to their dorms," Tobias says. Our friends nod and Zeke says, "See ya tomorrow then!"

Then we walk outside to take the initiates to their dorms. They wait outside, leaning against a wall.

* * *

**Charlie POV:**

As I sit down to dinner next to Paul, a Candor, I can't stop thinking about Tris. Her beautiful blonde hair falling in waves over her shoulders, her gorgeous eyes, her warm hands, her flying ravens. Beautiful. Then I set down my fork. I need to get her. She has to be mine. My eyes flicker over to her sitting next to Four with her friends. His arm is around her waist, and she leans on his chest. Jealousy arouses me and blinds me with fury. How dare he? Wait, are they a _couple?_ I'm going to keep watching, and if they are, I have to break them apart. _My Tris_. I think as I bite into my second hamburger.

Then it's time to head outside to wait for Four and Tris to come out. When they do, their hands are linked, and they smile at each other before breaking apart. I scoff and glare at Four. He glares right back. Then I notice Alexandra staring at Four with longing. Is that look what I think it is? We need to get together and break those two apart.

I shake my head and listen to Tris say, "Follow along guys." Her voice is heavenly, sweet and desirable. I look at her soft lips and wonder what it'd feel like to bring my lips to hers. We walk along a rocky path and soon we're at the dorms.

We walk in and Tris says, "Be in the training room by eight a.m. If you're late, you're factionless." Then she heads out with Four.

* * *

**Tris POV:**

Tobias and I walk out of the dorms to our apartment. We walk in comfortable silence until we reach the apartment door. Tobias unlocks it and we step in. He kicks the door shut and immediately starts to kiss me. I kiss him back, having been refraining from this all day. I pepper his neck and his collarbone with light kisses, skimming his toned muscles with my hand. His body is warm, and I sink into my kisses with passion. We make our way to the bed, and lay down. He wraps his arms around my waist and I flip him over so that I'm straddling his hips. I grind my legs into him and he moans with pleasure. I grin. Then he flips us over so that now he's on top of me, and we resume kissing. I take the hem of his shirt and pull it off of him, staring at his bulging muscles. Then he fiddles with my shirt and I swiftly pull it off, and now it's his turn to stare at me. We pull our bodies together, closing the gap between us. Tobias takes off my bra and kisses my neck, my collarbone, my ravens, my breasts, my stomach. I moan with longing. Then we hear knocking. I groan and Tobias just glares at the door. We quickly put on our tops and try to reassemble our hair. Then we open the door.

* * *

**Alexandra POV:**

We settle into our bunk beds and I hear some Candor boys talking about how hot Tris is. I just shake my head. Four is definitely hotter. As I finish up, Charlie walks up to me. He says, "Hi Alexandra. Can we talk somewhere really quick?"

I frown, but agree. He leads me to a corner of the Pit. "Do you like Four?" he asks. I nod. "Well, I like Tris. I want to break Four and Tris apart. I know they're together." I listen and nod again, smiling at the notion of breaking them apart. But I groan when Charlie says they're together, because I know it's true for myself. Anyone with eyes can see they're a couple considering their exchanged looks of love and their small, hidden gestures.

"Well, what's the plan?" I ask.

"I heard that a Dauntless Born got injured in a brawl today and is in the infirmary. We go to their apartment, and one of us hide near their door. Then either you or me asks one of them to walk us to the infirmary. If Tris decides to go, I'll go with her to the infirmary. Then you walk out of the shadows and step into the apartment and do whatever with Four. When Tris walks back and opens the door, she'll think Four cheated on her. Likewise, if Four decides to go, vice versa. Cool?"

I nod. Maybe it will work out and I'll get Four. Then Charlie says, "They just stepped into the fourth apartment down. Let's go! I'll be the one at the door."

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

I swing the door open, still annoyed by the interruption. When I see the boy initiate who tried to hit on Tris, I am again blinded by fury. I try to slam the door in his face, but he sticks his foot out and shrugs, "Hi Four. I need to get to the infirmary to visit a Dauntless Born."

I narrow my eyes with suspicion. I know he's up to something; why would he want to visit a Dauntless Born? Then Tris appears at the door from the bathroom. She cleaned up a bit. Her lips aren't swollen, and her hair hangs in smooth waves down her shoulders, but she looks slightly annoyed, like I probably do.

Charlie immediately brightens up at her appearance.

"Hey Six! What's up?"

I scowl. "If I'm correct, you were here to get directions to the infirmary."

Charlie, who has been looking dreamily at _my _Tris snaps out of his daze. "Yes, I was Four."

"And why would you want to go there?" Tris asks, leaning on my shoulder.

"Well, a Dauntless Born I met on the train and became close friends with is in the infirmary, and I'd like to visit him."

I don't know if I believe his story, but Tris says, "You know what, I'll just take you there. It's a few hallways down; you might not find it."

Tris and I exchange glances. I frown at her but her expression reads that she just wants to get this over with. I shake my head but allow Charlie to leave with Tris.

* * *

**Charlie POV:**

It would have taken me a while to convince Four, but Six gave in soon enough. I silently scream for joy as Six walks side by side with me down the narrow hallways of the Pit. We're not even three inches apart, and I can feel her heat radiating from her as she hums to a tune.

"We're almost there," she says.

We walk down a few more hallways and reach the infirmary. I want to touch Six; I want to kiss her. _The time will come. _I sternly think. But my whole body is screaming for me to touch her. So without thinking, I reach over and hug her. She surprisingly lets me and my body tingles with excitement. Then she pulls away too soon with a frown on her face. I don't care, I want to hug her again, but I know that won't happen. She waves bye and walks away. As I sit down in a chair next to the Dauntless Born's bed, my head is filled with thoughts about Six. I sit there for a few minutes and I suddenly realize …that I love her. I love Six. Her presence makes me tingle with electricity. When John, the Dauntless Born, doesn't wake, I silently creep along the halls of the Pit, remembering the path Six showed me. I walk back to the dorms and wonder if Alexandra succeeded in her part of the scheme. If she did, the whole break-up between Four and Six will be much easier to manage. When I finally fall asleep on the bed, I don't think about memories in Erudite with my parents. I think about Six.

* * *

**Alexandra POV:**

I hide behind a corner, waiting to see if Charlie succeeds in convincing Four and Six. I hear muffled words and dream about Four. I peek over and see Charlie walking next to Six in the direction of the infirmary. I smile. It's now or never. I walk over to Four's apartment and knock on the door. When the door opens and Four appears with a scowl on his face, I just scurry in before he can stop me.

"Alexandra, get out of here!" he says. I look up at the wall above his bed. The words "Fear God Alone" are spray painted in Dauntless colors. I smile. Then I focus. I need to find rope, something. My eyes flicker over to a desk and see tight string. Good, now I just have to reach it. I watch Four as he slowly advances. I leap at the last second and grab the string.

"What the fuck are you doing initiate? Get out of here!"

I just scowl. When he's almost on me, I dart from the desk, trip him so that he falls, kick his chest hard and firmly grab his arms. I tie them with half of the string tightly so that he can't slip out of them. Then I push him against the wall and tie his feet with the other half just as tightly. Now he's all trussed up, like a chicken. I giggle.

"Well, well," I say and start to kiss him. I force his shirt off of him, and his pants, although he squirms. Then I kiss him all over, and laugh as he tries to punch me. He falls on the floor with a thud, and I straddle him.

"Why do you want _her_ anyway?" I ask. "She's a _midget, _and you _like her?" _

He spits his words like venom. "I don't _like _her, I _love _her."

"Now, now, you're missing the point. She's a little less than half a foot smaller than me. She has _zero _curves. She's a little whore to make you fall in love with-"

The door opens and Tris screams. She rushes over to me, and punches me in the gut. I groan as she swings her leg at my head. _Four_, is the only thing I can think of as I slump onto the floor and dissolve into black darkness.

* * *

**Four POV:**

When Charlie and Tris leave, I close the door and walk around the room with impatience. He better not try to make a move on Tris. MY Tris. Then I hear knocking. It can't be Tris; she left a second ago. So I open the door scowling, troubled beyond comprehension. The time reads 12:23, and someone wants to talk to me? I look down to see a tall girl scurry into the room before I can stop her. Who is she again? Right, Alexandra, the girl who tried to hit on me. This is bad.

"Alexandra, get out of here!" I say. She ignores me and looks up at the wall above my bed. The words "Fear God Alone" are spray painted in Dauntless colors. She smiles. I see her eyes roam around our room and fall on Tris's tight string. I need to get her away from the string. I have a pretty good idea of what she's going to do. So I slowly walk towards her, wary of what will happen next. She leaps at the last second and grabs the string, prancing on the other side of the room. Uh-oh.

"What the fuck are you doing initiate? Get out of here!"

She just scowls. When I've almost reached her, she darts from the desk, trips me so that I fall, kicks my chest hard and firmly grabs my arms. I squirm but she's sitting on me. She manages to tie my arms with half of the string tightly so that I can't slip out of them. Then I'm pushed up against the wall and my feet are tied with the other half just as tightly. _Man, she's a good fighter. _Now I can't move_._ How the hell did I get myself into this situation? Now I'm all tied up! She giggles and I want to punch her guts out.

"Well, well," she says and starts to kiss me. I'm frozen. This disgusting slutty bitch is kissing me? _Things can't get worse, _I think, but they do. She forces my shirt and pants off, and I squirm furiously. Then she kisses me again, and laughs as I try to punch her to no avail. Instead, now I've fallen on the floor, and she's straddling me.

"Why do you want _her_ anyway?" she asks, referring to my gorgeous Tris. "She's a _midget, _and you _like her?" _

I spit my words at her and lace them with venom. "I don't _like _her, I _love _her."

"Now, now, you're missing the point. She's a little less than half a foot smaller than me. She has _zero _curves. She's a little whore to make you fall in love with-"

The door opens and Tris screams. She rushes over to Alexandra, and punches her in the gut. The initiate groans as Tris swings a leg at her head. She's quickly unconscious, and Tris turns to me.

"Tris," I croak. She saved me. I couldn't even defend myself. Maybe I don't belong in Dauntless. I certainly don't deserve Tris. Will she forgive me? I feel the string come off of me and stare at her guiltily. She stares right back.

"Hey Tobias, tell me what happened. Please, I'm confused," she says. I nod and tell her the whole story. Tris shakes her head.

"This little slut made out with you? What the hell!" She walks over to Alexandra and spits on her. "You're factionless," she says and walks back to me.

"Tobias, your combat skills need some work," she says sternly in her Instructor Six voice. I laugh, half ashamed.

"Yeah, they do." I'm relieved beyond all measures when Tris kisses me. Her soft heavenly lips on mine and her arms around my neck feels right. Then she pulls away and says, "What should we do with _her?"_

I just get dressed, roughly carry Alexandra to the infirmary, and cuddle in bed with Tris. We fall asleep quickly, tired from today's long day.

* * *

**Please review. Any ideas or suggestions, critique or comments mean everything to me. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Busy today. I'll have a longer one tomorrow ;)**

* * *

**Tris POV:**

I wake up to our alarm clock blaring at 7:30. _Shit._ Training starts in 30 minutes. I lift my head and glance at Tobias, my gorgeous boyfriend. His deep blue eyes flutter open as I shift in the bed. He tries to wrap his arms around my waist and close his eyes, but I don't let him.

Rolling off our bed, I tell him, "Training starts in 30 minutes."

At this he flies out the bed and rushes to claims the bathroom first. I roll my eyes and say, "I'm going to go get us breakfast then."

I hear Tobias shout, "That's my girl!" over the water running in his shower. I smile and head out. I quickly reach the dining hall, which is already swarming with Dauntless, and grab two plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Scrambling back to the apartment in record time, I set our breakfast down as Tobias comes out in a tight black shirt that shows off his muscles and black jeans. I stare at him longingly before I rush into the bathroom to get ready. After my traditional shower, I dress in a tight tank top and skinny jeans. Tobias, being the gentleman he is, waits for me to come out, and we eat together. Gulping down our food a mile a minute, we finish in… 2 minutes. Tobias gives me a light kiss before we walk out the door holding hands. I look at the clock again. 7:57. Not bad, especially after oversleeping. We walk into the training room to find the initiates waiting.

**Charlie POV:**

I wake in the dorms and look around. Noticing Alexandra's absence, I start to worry. What happened last night? _Did she fail?_ I get ready in a few minutes and arrive in the training room at 7:50. I can't stop worrying about Alexandra. I just hope to god that our instructors have broken up. I smile at the thought of Six and I's future love life. It's 7:57, and everyone's here… except for Alexandra. A few moments later, Four and gorgeous Six walk in holding hands. She looks hot, sexy, gorgeous. Then I realize that Alexandra must have failed. I can't disguise the envy I feel. I don't hate many people, but I do hate Four. Why him? Why did Six choose _him_? I shake my head with determination. I'm getting her. No matter what happens. I raise my hand, still curious about Alexandra's whereabouts.

Six nods. "Yes Charlie?"

I smile flirtatiously. She looks away for a moment, probably disgusted. Something in me breaks. I manage to say, "Alexandra seems to be missing."

"She was deposited in the infirmary last night," Four answers gruffly. I glare at him. Just looking at him makes my stomach churn and my eyes boil over with anger. Then his answer registers in my head. Alexandra failed; there's no doubt. My Erudite is taking over my newly acquired Dauntless traits, and I need to know exactly what happened.

"For what purpose?" I continue calmly.

Four walks over to me and asks quietly, "Does this information concern you in any manner? If it does, you can join Alexandra with the factionless."

I stare at him and shake my head. Alexandra… factionless? What exactly did she do? As Four walks back to Six, it hits me. She tried to…rape him. Oh well, that was expected. It's time to think again and develop a new plan. One that will surely win Six for me. I ponder over my possibilities as I listen to Six talk.

* * *

**Don't be afraid to review! Much appreciation if you do so! (Happy New Year's Day!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. Truth or dare will be in the next update.**

* * *

**Alexandra POV:**

I wake in a room with bright lights and white-washed walls. Squinting my eyes, I look around and realize I'm in the infirmary. Then last night's events wash over me and I'm furious at Six for ruining my plan. Now I'm probably gonna be in some big puddle of trouble. I sigh and wince as my fingers brush over my stomach. I pull up my shirt and see several purple bruises residing below my ribs. My head throbs although a heavy icepack rests on my forehead. As I sit up from the bed, a nurse comes rushing in through the door.

"Honey, you're free to leave tomorrow. We're going to have to check on your head in a couple of hours, so just lay back and rest for a while." With that, she's gone as quickly as she came.

I fall back on the bed and think about Four. I still need to get him, and I'll do anything to make him mine. I drift off into a soundless dream.

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

Tris starts to talk. "The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." I walk around passing out guns to the initiates. When I reach Charlie, I say quietly so that only he can hear, "You better not try anything, transfer." He looks at me with a look of pure hatred. I give it right back. Then I move on to the next initiate.

Tris continues, "If you're here today, you already know how to jump on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that." I smile. She's using almost the exact words I used during her initiation.

I say the next part. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

Tris takes it forward. "Dauntless believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Each stage of initiation will prepare you in a different aspect. The first stage of initiation is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

Fortunately this year, no one yawns with a gun in their hand. Tris and I exchange smiles. We both turn to face the targets and fire at the same time. Both bullets wedge themselves into the middle of our targets. Almost on instinct, we both turn around, facing the initiates, and fire without a backwards glance. Again, they hit the middle. The transfers stare at us as if we were aliens come to Earth. They scramble towards the targets and start shooting. Tris and I walk around, giving advice to the initiates in turn. When Tris reaches Charlie and taps his shoulder, I tense. I listen carefully.

"Charlie, you could work on preparing yourself for the recoils. Brace yourself ahead of time and don't be too tense. I know it's a gun, but just relax," Tris says.

Charlie smiles widely and nods. "Sure Six, anything you say." Tris laughs and walks to the next initiate, leaving Charlie to grin as if there was no tomorrow. I scowl. I want to rip him apart to shreds, but I have to refrain myself. I focus on helping an Amity transfer with his stance and glance at Tris occasionally.

When we finally break for lunch, the transfers are sweating out and Tris looks exhausted. To be honest, I think this initiation will be the longest initiation I've ever gone through.

* * *

**Tris POV:**

I walk out with Tobias's arm snug around my waist. Today's a long day, and I'm already sweating. Even Tobias looks tired. I eat hamburgers and french fries, having a one-sided conversation with Christina…about shopping. Soon it's time to get back to the training room. Tobias and I leave early to set up the punching bags, stopping for an occasional kiss.

All too soon, the initiates start to pile in. I smile as Tobias talks. "Next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of combat is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges-which you will need, if you intend to survive as a Dauntless."

I say, "We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will fight each other. I suggest you pay attention. If you don't learn fast, you will get hurt."

Tobias and I get into the ring and grin at each other. "Four and I are going to have a fight. Watch us carefully," I say.

"Ready to lose Trissy?" He whispers so that the initiates can't hear.

"Look who's speaking," I say cockily. When he turns around to silence the bickering initiates, I tackle him to the floor. I pin his arms behind his back and say, "Beg for mercy."

"No fair," he whines and easily slips out of my grasp. He hooks his leg around my foot and I'm on the floor the next second. Tobias sits on me, grinning wildly.

"Beg for mercy," he demands.

"No," I say. I can't slip myself from _his_ grasp. So I decide to reveal our relationship. It's the only way I can win.

"Come on Four, you want to have some fun?" I say flirtatiously, winking at him. Almost automatically he releases his grip on me by leaning in for a kiss. I immediately grab his wrists, shove him lightly to the ground, and put all my weight on him. He groans. He can't get out of this one.

"Mercy," he says. I smile. When we turn to the initiates with his arm around my waist, Charlie looks furious.

"Get to work," I say. The initiates start to practice, and all of them can fully swing the punching bag by the end of practice. We dismiss them for dinner.

When everyone leaves, Tobias pushes me against a wall.

"Why, hello there, handsome. I've missed your kisses all day!" I say, giggling.

He laughs, and the rumble from his chest vibrates against my jaw as he kisses it slowly, passionately. I kiss his lips softly and pull away, smiling. Tobias frowns but I lean in again, this time pressing my lips to his firmly. Tobias grins into the kiss. My hands snake into his short hair and his rest around my waist. I sigh as he leaves light kisses my collarbone and each of my three ravens. I need him, closer, closer. The distance separating us no longer exist as we kiss passionately for a few minutes. We head to dinner holding hands and smiling like idiots.

* * *

**Charlie POV:**

I storm out of the training room. I hate Four for stealing _my_ Six. How to get her, how to get her… Then I have it. I know some of the other guys like her. If I could just pair up with them, we can tackle Six when Four isn't around. We'll then do the same with Four, although it'll be harder, and take them to a hidden place in the compound. We'll make Four watch as we do what we want with Six. By the end, Six will feel too guilty to ever be with Four again. And then, she'll choose me. I'm giddy beyond comprehension to carry out the plan.

Finally I'll have Tris. I smile widely. Finally.

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

We walk into the training room smiling like idiots and dish on chicken. Zeke speaks up, "Don't forget: truth or dare at my place tonight. Come over at about 9 pm."

I sigh, "Thanks for the reminder. Nearly forgot."

Tris laughs, "So did I." Then her eyes sparkle with excitement. "Four, we should invite the transfers to the truth or dare game tonight!"

Christina adds, "We'll invite the Dauntless Born, but it won't be mandatory. And Tris don't expect to get away from me. I'm doing your make up."

Tris groans, and I chuckle. Tris rises from the table. "Four, we should get going. We need to invite the initiates to Zeke's party before they head to the dorms."

I nod.

"See you later, pansycakes!" Uriah says. I give him a death glare, and Tris walks over to punch his face in.

He cowers and Tris retorts, "Not very Dauntless, are you _pansycake_?" Everyone at the table laughs as Tris and I walk outside.

I shout, "Transfers, meet us outside."

The transfers scurry over to us. I nod at Tris.

"Four and I are inviting you to a party. Apartment number B14 at 9 pm. Attendance is not mandatory. We will be playing truth or dare, so I recommend you wear layers. Any questions?"

A Candor cautiously raises their hand. Four nods at him. "How do you play truth or dare?"

"For those of you who do not know how to play truth or dare, you are given the question "truth or dare". If you pick truth, you are asked a question that is often embarrassing or personal. If you pick dare, you must perform a dauntless task. Any other questions?"

The transfers shake their heads.

"You are dismissed," Tris says.

* * *

**Charlie POV:**

As soon as Six and Four invite us to the party, I know this is my chance. If I could just dare our instructors to down several glasses of beer and knock them out cold on their way home, I could carry out my plan. I decide to invite Alexandra to the party, she could always help. But I need to consult another transfer for help, and I know just who to go to. Mark.

* * *

**Please review. It will probably be hard for me to update starting next week Monday due to camp, and school starts the following week. **

**Thanks for your patience and find the time for a quick review!**


End file.
